Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Thief and the Cobbler
Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Thief and the Cobbler is an upcoming Thomas & Friends Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film opens with a narrator describing a prosperous city called the Golden City, ruled by the sleepy King Nod and protected by three golden balls atop its tallest minaret. According to a prophecy, the city would fall to a race of warlike, one-eyed monsters, known as "one-eyes", should the balls be removed, and could only be saved by "the simplest soul with the smallest and simplest of things". Living in the city are the good-hearted cobbler Tack, named for the ubiquitous pair of tacks held in his mouth, and a nameless, unsuccessful yet persistent thief. Both characters have no dialogue. When the thief invades Tack's house, the two fight and stumble outside, causing Tack's tacks to fall onto the street. Zigzag, King Nod's Grand Vizier, steps on one of the tacks and orders Tack arrested while the thief escapes. Tack is brought before King Nod and his daughter, Princess Yum-Yum. Before Zigzag can convince Nod to have Tack executed, Yum-Yum saves Tack by breaking one of her shoes and ordering Tack to fix it. During repairs Tack and Yum-Yum become increasingly attracted to each other, much to the jealousy of Zigzag, who plots to take over the kingdom by marrying the princess. Meanwhile, the thief notices the golden balls atop the minaret and decides to steal them. After breaking into the palace through a gutter, the thief steals the repaired shoe from Tack, prompting the cobbler to chase him through the palace. Upon retrieving the shoe, Tack bumps into Zigzag, who notices the shoe is fixed and imprisons Tack in a dungeon. From left to right: Tack the Cobbler, Zigzag the Grand Vizier, King Nod and Princess Yum-Yum. The character designs are a combination of UPA and classic Disney styles,35 and the overall style and flat perspective are inspired by Persian miniature paintings.5678 The next morning, Nod has a vision of the Golden City's destruction by the one-eyes. While Zigzag tries to convince Nod of the kingdom's security, the thief steals the balls after several failed attempts, only to lose them to Zigzag's minions. Tack escapes from his cell using his cobbling tools during the ensuing panic. Nod notices the balls' disappearance after being warned of the one-eyes by a soldier mortally wounded by them. Zigzag attempts to use the stolen balls to blackmail the king into letting him marry Yum-Yum. When Nod refuses, Zigzag defects to the one-eyes and gives them the balls instead. Nod sends Yum-Yum, her nurse, and Tack to ask help from a "mad, holy old witch" in the desert. They are secretly followed by the thief, who hears of treasures on the journey but fails in stealing any. In the desert, they discover a band of dimwitted brigands, led by Chief Roofless, whom Yum-Yum recruits as her bodyguards. The protagonists reach the hand-shaped tower where the witch lives, and, after the witch kills herself, learn that Tack is prophesied to save the Golden City. The witch also presents a riddle: "Attack, attack, attack! A tack, see? But it's what you do with what you've got!" before destroying the entire tower with a storm cloud. The protagonists return to the Golden City to find the one-eyes' massive war machine approaching. Remembering the witch's riddle, Tack shoots a single tack into the enemy's midst, sparking a Goldberg-esque chain reaction to destroy the entire one-eye army and One-Eye himself is crushed by his slave girls for his using them as furniture. Zigzag tries to escape, but falls into a pit where he is consumed by alligators and his mistreated pet vulture, Phido, finishes him off by tearing off and swallowing his head. The thief, avoiding many deathtraps, steals the golden balls from the collapsing machine, only to have them taken from him by Tack. With peace restored and the prophecy fulfilled, the city celebrates as Tack and Yum-Yum marry. Tack speaks one line – "I love you." The story ends with the thief stealing its reel of film and running away. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Stephen, Bill and Ben, Trixie, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, The Dazzlings, King Candy/Turbo and Prince Hans are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, The Dazzlings, King Candy/Turbo and Prince Hans will be working with Zig Zag. *Like BowserMovies1989's film Winnie the Pooh Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, this film will use the Miramax Films cut of The Thief and the Cobbler. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers